Electronic health record applications (EHRs) are robust applications that are utilized in medical facilities across a variety of aspects of a medical practice. For example, and not by way of limitation, an EHR can include functionality related to patient intake, billing, updating medical records, prescribing medication, tracking care over time, and so forth. Computer-executable applications have been developed to supplement EHRs, wherein such supplement applications cannot be considered EHRs themselves (e.g., the supplement applications do not provide the breadth of features of EHRs, fail to meet regulatory requirements imposed on EHRs by governmental bodies, etc.). A supplement application can, for example, provide data about a patient that supplements the data about the patient in the EHR.
Patient portals have also been developed to facilitate remote interaction and exchange of information between clinicians and patients. A patient portal can be accessed by a patient remotely by way of a computing device such as, for example, a home PC, smartphone, tablet computer, or the like. In order for a healthcare provider to access patient portal data, conventionally the healthcare provider must interrupt a workflow of an EHR application to launch a separate patient portal client application, thus losing a context of the EHR that may be relevant to the healthcare provider's needs in operating the patient portal client.